


Puebla One-Shots

by luiMBQ



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Other, oneshots
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiMBQ/pseuds/luiMBQ
Summary: Recopilación de one-shots que suelo hacer éste estado de la república mexicana. Algunos de humor, algunos muy dramáticos, pero todos giran entorno a este estado.
Kudos: 1





	Puebla One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> En esta historia se presenta la versión propia del autor de la obra sobre los países y estados humanizados, es decir, no Hetalia, no CountryHumans.
> 
> La historia se ha hecho con el fin de entretener, no se pretende ofender a ninguna cultura, religión, ideología o nación

**ADVERTENCIA** : Mención de sangre.

Su caminar era lento, demasiado, su respiración era agitada, él solo quería que ser atendido para dejar de sufrir el molesto dolor abdominal de aquel momento. Hace tan solo unos cuantos minutos, dos o cinco quizá, todo estaba bien, él estaba completamente bien; es sorprende como las cosas pueden cambiar en un solo parpadeo. En parte sentía que lo recién sucedido era su culpa. Sabía como eran esas calles, sabía que debió reaccionar a tiempo; fue un gran error escoger pasar por esa ruta, 《fue un error salir, esto pasó porque tuve la estúpida idea de salir》 pensó con odio hacia su persona.

Con la mirada buscó que hubiese alguien al rededor, pero, nada, no había rastro de una sola persona. Era aún muy temprano, sería poco probable encontrar a alguien por esos lugares que lograran ayudarlo. No le quedaba de otra que seguir a pie su camino en busca de ayuda, solo le quedaba llegar hasta el hospital (a menos que encontrara alguna persona que le hiciera el favor de llamar a una ambulancia)

—Bueno, con lo que me acaba de pasar puedo confirmar que las cosas no han cambiado ni en lo más mínimo.

Decidió parar por un momento, para recuperar el aliento; respirar se volvía una tarea cada vez más difícil a medida que el dolor y la perdida de sangre aumentaban. Sentía que en cualquier momento podría sucumbir a su vulnerable situación, empero, no se rendiría tan fácil, él estaba dispuesto en llegar al hospital, no quería quedar inconsciente en medio de la calle lleno de sangre, 《eso sería humillante a más no poder, además, mancharía mis hermosas calles del centro, aún más de lo que seguramente ya las manche, ugh》 pensó.

Dio un respiro hondo y siguió con su caminata; aún más lento de lo que iba anteriormente.

Su camisa de tono celeste ya presentaba en su mayoría un color carmesí bastante oscuro, 《¡Demonios, la sangre es muy difícil de quitar!》, la mano con la que hacía presión en su herida también estaba manchada de esa tonalidad roja. Muy seguramente si se encontraba a alguna persona ésta pegaría un grito o quedaría perpleja al ver al poblano en esa condición. Se detuvo nuevamente, esta vez fue porque diviso a lo lejos lo que parecía ser una pareja compuesta por una madre y su pequeño hijo (probablemente iban camino a la escuela donde asistía le pequeño). Aquello el poblano lo vio como su salvación, ¡por fin alguien que podría ayudarlo!. Recargó su espalda contra la pared de uno de los edificios que habían, y solo se dedico a esperar a que llegasen.

Cuando la señora llegó hacia donde estaba él, ésta se asustó, dando un pequeño salto, tomando aún más fuerte la mano de su pequeño. Sin mucho enredo, el poblano le explicó que necesitaba ayuda, que llamará a una ambulancia. La imagen que daba el pelinegro era de alerta; sin pensarlo dos veces, la señora llamó al número de emergencia.

Fue en ese precisó momento que él ya no aguantó más, cayendo víctima de la perdida de sangre.

En la camilla, estando sentado y apoyando su espalda sobre la enorme almohada que había, buscaba en la televisión algo mínimamente interesante que ver. De pronto la puerta se abrió, revelando a tres de sus hermanos del centro; apagó el televisor e hizo una mueca similar a una sonrisa (le alegraba verlos, pero, digamos que su fuerte no era sonreír)

—Pueb- quiero decir, Ignacio, ¿estás bien, wey?— el primero en preguntar y acercarse fue CDMX.

—Sí, estoy bien. Ya estoy bien— respondió de manera calmada.

—No puedo creer que te haya pasado eso, deberías de mejorar la seguridad— mencionó .

—Wey, tú no eres el más indicado como para decirme eso— mencionó con molestia el poblano cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero, ¿cómo fue que te pasó esto?— el último en hablar fue el tlaxcalteca.

—Ocurrió de la manera más simple posible, tan simple que eso me molesta— aclaró un poco su garganta antes de comenzar a contar su historia— Salí de mi casa, comencé a caminar por las calles del centro, todo iba bien hasta que un idiota pasó a lado mío. Me tomó de la mano, me jaló y me dijo "dame todo lo que tienes"; le tuve que dar mi celular y el poco dinero que traía cuando vi que el pendejo traía una navaja. Aún así, aunque le di mis cosas, me dio el navajazo.

Sus hermanos hicieron una mueca que expresaba dolor, como si ellos mismos en ese momento sintieran el ataque del que fue víctima el poblano.

—Pero ya pasó, ya no importa. Saben como son estás cosas— mencionó el poblano— Ya saldré y todo volverá a la normalidad.

Los otros tres asintieron, sabían que no habría nada más que hacer, solo esperar que le dieran el alta al poblano para que pudiese regresar a casa. Y rezar para que no volvieran a asaltar.


End file.
